Shadow's Change
by SAMPSON12187
Summary: Ranma is the reincarnated form of Shadow the Hedgehog. I wonder how different Ranma's life will be. Xover with Sonicpairing pending
1. Chapter 1

Shadow's Change

Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma or Sonic

Premise- Ranma is the reincarnated form of Shadow the Hedgehog, I wonder how different Ranma's life will be. Xover with Sonic

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

* * *

(Start chapter)

We start are with a man name Soun Tendo. He is a family man but more importantly in a Master of Anything Goes Tendo Branch. He also has three lovely daughters, Kasumi is the eldest of the three and acts like the mother of the family doing the cooking and cleaning for her family. Next is the middle child Nabiki, she's what you would call a mercenary. If she can make money off something, then she's going to do that something no matter who gets hurt in the process. Then there's Akane she's the "Martial Artist" fo the three. She is as strong as a gorilla and unfortunately the control of one too.

Well back to the story we see Soun Tendo walking into his yard to check his mail. When he started looking threw his mail he saw a postcard with a panda on it. He looked at the back and read what he saw out loud "Tendo bringing Ranma, Genma." After saying this he looked up with tears in his eyes. "There finally coming." Soun said obviously happy.

* * *

The scene changes to wear we see a boy with black hair with red streaks in it and it falls freely all the way to his waist that falls to spikes that stick up at the end of his hair. He is currently standing underneath an umbrella because it's raining. He's wearing a black button down shirt that is currently unbuttoned and the long sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. He's wearing a red tee-shirt underneath the opened black button down shirt. The red tee-shirt is tucked into black baggy jeans, and has a pair of black and red tennis shoes on and a pair of black fingerless gloves on.

Nothing about him was really eye catching, but what made people turn around and look at him was the fact that he was currently walking behind a giant panda bear. "Gworf" the panda said to him standing on his hind legs. "Feh" laughed the mystery person "Father it's not my fault your too stupid to get an umbrella and I shouldn't get wet just because you don't want to get soggy." To which the panda got into a fighting stance suprising everyone that was watching and tried a jump kick that hit nothing but air. But when the panda kicked at him the boy seemed to just disappear into thin air. The panda looked all around for the boy, only to here a dull sounding voice right behind him say "Your way to slow to hit me old man." The boy then started to walk again and called out "If this turns out to be another one of your schemes me and you are going to talk." Making the panda look uneasy for a minute and then started to follow the boy.

* * *

"Girls", called out Soun Tendo looking all over his house for his daughters. "Kasumi" called out Soun. "Yes father?" asked Kasumi from the kitchen. "Come to the front room we have a family meeting." he called out to her. "Okay father" Kasumi answered. "Nabiki" "Yes, daddy" said Nabiki from her room. "Can you find Akane then come to the front room where having a family meeting." he called, "Yeah, sure daddy." she replied then heard foot stops walking away from her door. "Um...now where is Akane usually at now?" Nabiki asked herself then she snapped her fingers and said to herself, "Of course that's were she would be." then walked out of her room.

We now go to the next scene where we see Akane in the dojo with concentration etched on her face and then threw her hand that was previously held in the air down and right through several cinder blocks. "This is why you'll never have a decent boyfriend Akane." said Akane's sister from the entrance of the dojo. "Not everything revolves around boys, Nabiki" responded Akane turning and looking at Nabiki. "Anyway daddy called a family meeting in the front room." said Nabiki. "Okay I'll be right there." said Akane as Nabiki turned around and walked out of the door.

* * *

"**ENGAGED" **screamed the three Tendo girls and after that you could hear a soft "Oh my." "Yes 'Soun said nodding his head sagely' his name is Ranma Soatome, me and his father trained under the same terrible master then pledged to engage our two of our kids together when they became old enough to unite the schools together." then Soun added "He just returned from China and is coming here see." Soun said showing them the post card. "Oh China" said Nabiki grabbing the post card. "China who cares 'screamed Akane' I can't believe your making one of us marry a boy." Akane finished while slamming her hands on the table. "Is he older then me, because younger men are just so...young?" asked Kasumi making everyone stare at her and that made her blush. "So what's he like?" asked Nabiki to which Soun responded looking very wise "No idea." "No idea" responded Nabiki "No" answered Soun only to be interrupted by the door knocking.

"Oh that must be Ranma" called out Nabiki as she ran to the front door with Soun right behind her. But a few minutes later returned to living room back pedaling and looking scared. The reason they were scared was obvious when a giant panda walked into the room. "Dad is this your friend?" asked Nabiki after she regained her baring. "No" answered a still shaking Soun. "Oh yeah a panda just walks in that's completely normal." Nabiki answered sarcastically, when they heard a voice from behind the panda say "Father stop it, your scaring them." When the family looked over they saw a boy with black hair with red streaks in it holding an umbrella at his side. "Sorry my father doesn't use his head most of the time." "And you are?" asked Soun

"Ranma Soatome" answered the boy only to be bear hugged as soon as he said his name by Soun. "Finally you've come" Soun managed to get out over his tears. "Um...yeah" said a confused looking Ranma who than said "Can someone please tell me why I was told to come here?" Soun was about to answer when he was cut off by Akane who said in a condescending tone "Who do you think you are barging in our home, then bringing a wild animal into it." To which Ranma raised his left eyebrow looking at her weirdly and then answered in a condescending tone of voice "First off we were let in little girl (making Akane growl at him) and second if I could get glass of hot water I'll show you how trained this panda really is." Ranma finished with a smirk. "Humph" Akane said as she started glaring at him. When Kasumi came back from the kitchen with a glass of hot water and gave it to Ranma who in turn dumped it over the panda's head and the water changed the panda into a out of shape man with glasses wearing a white gi.

"Genma" said Soun in a subdued voice. "Soun" said Genma and soon the two were engulfed in a big 'manly' hug, until there reunion was interrupted by Ranma who coughed to regain attention and asked in a frustrated voice "Okay, I ask again why was I brought here?" "Wait a minute did that panda just turn into a man?" ask a shell-shocked Nabiki. "Oh yeah I forgot this is the first time you've seen it, in China he took me to a place called Jusenkyo, it's a place with a bunch of springs that have curses on them and if you fall into one of them then you turn into the thing that drowned there." "So let me guess he landed in a spring a panda drowned in?" asked Nabiki "Correct" Ranma answered and then said "I'll be honest unlike him" Ranma said pointing at Genma "I fell into a spring too" "Oh and which is that?" asked Nabiki. "Spring of drowned girl" answered Ranma who then said "and don't ask to see the curse cause I'll just say no." **"PERVERT"** screamed Akane pointing a finger at him. Ranma just looked at her oddly again then just dismissed her completely making Akane even more angry. "Now why am I here?" Ranma asked again.

Soun answered "Well you see Ranma me and your father made a pledge that when are kids were old enough to marry we would engage them together and unite the two martial art schools." "Oh he wants Akane" started Kasumi, only to be stopped by Ranma saying coldly **"NO"** "No?" asked Soun confusedly.

"No, I refuse to be apart of this" answered Ranma who then said "and don't you start father, I warned you about this before we came it looks like I'll have to teach you again why not to interfere in my life." finished ranma with a cold stare at his father Genma making him shake where he sat. "Now see here Ranma 'started Soun' this is a matter of family honor." he then finished, to which Ranma answered "Feh, like I care." Which caused Soun to gasp and Genma say "Boy stop this nonsense and just pick a girl" which made Akane yell out "No, I refuse to marry this pervert, I challenge you to a match if I win you leave and don't marry one of us." Which made Ranma look at her as if she was insane and say "Are you stupid or just have bad hearing, I just said I wasn't going to marry one of you." But his words fell on deaf ears for she left the room to get ready to fight. "She's ignorant isn't she?" asked Ranma. The sisters were about to respond when Akane came back downstairs dress in a Gi "Okay I'm ready lets do this." Akane said as she walked to the dojo. Ranma got up and followed her into the dojo shaking his head. Then the rest of the family entered.

* * *

"Don't worry" Akane said "I'll go easy on you" she said in a tone of voice which made it easy to see she was looking down upon him, like he was inferior to her. "You go easy on me" muttered Ranma then louder said "I think you may be underestimating me." "Yeah, yeah whatever" Akane said with a cocky smirk on her face completely dismissing him.

"You know I was going to go easy on you but now I'm going to completely destroy you." said Ranma with a evil look in his eyes and a little smirk on his face. Which Akane ignored and got into a ready stance. Soun then held his hand up and then threw it down and said "Begin." "Kyaa" yelled Akane as she ran at him with her right fist held high ready to strike. Ranma just stood in his spot with that same smirk on his face and said in a lower voice "Chaos Control."

* * *

End Prologue

I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I had to write it down. So review if you think I should continue with this story.

Also I'm not positive on pairing, if it's going to be a sonic character he will be with or one from the Ranma universe. All I know is it's not going to be **AKANE** because I can't stand her and probably not going to be Nabiki. If you want a certain pairing then put it in your review.

Also this isn't going to follow the same story line perfectly for one thing because Ranma will be acting differently and also I will be introducing the reincarnation of the other Sonic characters. Plus while Ryouga will be in this story of course the reincarnation of Sonic will be his big rival.

See yea


	2. Welcome to the Family Ranma

Shadow's Change

Chapter 1- Welcome to the Family Ranma

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma or Sonic

Premise- Ranma is the reincarnated form of Shadow the Hedgehog, I wonder how different Ranma's life will be. Xover with Sonic

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

* * *

start chapter

* * *

"Uh... what happened?" asked a groggy Akane who was just now waking up.

"I'm not exactly sure" responded Nabiki who was to her left.

"Well you did good in your fight Akane, you should be proud." said Kasumi who just now was replacing the dry cloth on her forehead with a fresher one on her little's sister's forehead.

"So I won?" asked a proud looking Akane

"Actually, he beat you and it only took a couple of seconds too" Nabiki said making Akane drop her head in shame.

"No way did I lose to a boy, he must have cheated." said an angry looking Akane.

"Actually I'm not sure what he did, but I know you lost." responded Nabiki with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean you don't know, you were watching weren't you?" questioned Akane who was now sitting up looking at Nabiki.

"Well yeah, but all was saw was you charge at him and then he blurred at you and when he was done and came back into focus he was standing where he was like he never moved. The only hint we had that he moved was that he blurred for a second and that you were knocked-out on the ground with a bunch of scraps on you, daddy almost had a heart attack when he saw you." said a Nabiki who looked to be thinking to herself while she spoke.

"Akane, please lay back down you don't want to aggravate your wounds." Kasumi said to Akane.

"Forget about that right now Kasumi" Akane said to Kasumi. Then turned around to address Nabiki and asked her "What do you mean blurred?"

"I don't know how to explain it better, like I said before one second you were charging at him and the next you were knocked out and it looked like he didn't move at all, and then what he said to daddy." Trailed off Nabiki.

"Why what did that pervert say to daddy?" asked Akane who looked like she was getting angry again.

"Well after he beat you" Nabiki started making Akane flinch. "Daddy looked to be in shock the he started to get angry and was about to yell at Ranma and do his demon head attack, when Ranma gave him a very cold glare and said very calmly 'If you wish to challenge me Soun your free to do so, but I could make it much worst for you then I did for Akane.'" Nabiki finished trying to impersonate Ranma's voice.

"Why that no good pervert, I'll go show him a thing or two about manners." said a very angry looking Akane as she pulled out her trusty mallet and stomped out of the room looking for Ranma.

"Doesn't she remember how well that went last time?" asked Nabiki as she got up and followed Akane out of the room.

"Oh my" Kasumi said to herself "I better get the bandages." she said to herself then got up and also left the room.

* * *

The scene changes and we see Genma currently in human form and Soun currently playing a game of shogi (sp) and talking to each other.

"Genma what's wrong with your boy, he's so distant, cold and violence." asked Soun while shivering remembering what Ranma said to him earlier.

"I don't know old friend, but the boy is so disrespectful and he doesn't even follow the martial artist honor code." said Genma while shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Doesn't care about honor" gasped Soun "But then how will we get Ranma to marry one of my girls, the schools will never be united." with that last line Mt. Soun erupted in a flow of tears.

'Geez, I forgot how emotional Soun could get.' thought Genma to himself. "Relax Soun I'm sure with the two of us together we can come up with something." replied Genma out loud.

"Your right Saotome" said Soun

"It's time for **OPERATION: WEDDING DAY**" they both said at the same time.

Their conversation was then interrupted by a scream of **"RANMA NO BAKA!(1)"** from somewhere in the house.

* * *

Akane came storming out of her room looking to deliver what she felt was rightful punishment. Her thought process was stopped suddenly when she almost ran into a buxom red head with black streaks going through her currently wet hair and she had nothing but a towel that did nothing to hide her figure.

"Who are you?" screamed Akane

To which the mystery girl just raised an eyebrow at her and then addressed Kasumi and said "Did you know there is no hot water in this house."

"Oh really" blinked Kasumi "I'm sorry I didn't even realize."

"It's okay but could you heat me up some warm water?" asked the girl.

"No problem" responded Kasumi as she left to get the water.

'Wait a minute no hot water, asking Kasumi to get hot water that could mean.' Nabiki thought to herself the she said out loud in a hesitant voice "Ranma?"

The girl now known as Ranma looked at her with a condescending look and said "You just now figured it out."

Akane seemed to snap out of her stupor now that she knew it was Ranma and screamed while bringing down her giant mallet **"RANMA NO BAKA!"** she smiled victoriously and thought to herself 'Nobody ever dodges Mallet-sama' but when she opened her eyes she saw her mallet still on the ground but standing to the left of the mallet was Ranma without even a scratch on him.

"Are you done yet weakling, or are you going to take another swing" Ranma said with a calm and serious expression on his face. He then smiled an evil little smile and said "Or do I have to remind you how far you are below me."

Which made Akane sputter incoherently.

"Ranma here's your hot water" said Kasumi as she walked onto the scene giving the glass of water to Ranma.

Ranma got the glass from Kasumi and dumped it over her head turning her back into a he. "I'm going to bed so leave me alone unless, you like to fell pain" he exclaimed then walked into the guest room and slammed the door shut.

"Um...well turning in sounds good" Nabiki Said hesitantly.

"Good idea" said a cheerful Kasumi.

Akane just grumbled to herself as she left to go back to her room.

* * *

Genma and Soun who stood witnessing the scene felt a little uneasy.

"Maybe this won't be so easy Genma?" asked a slightly nervous Soun.

"Nonsense old friend" responded Genma who then said "We just have to figure out which of your daughters to engage him to?"

"Yes well I was thinking Akane would be best because they're both martial artist what more could you ask for" responded Soun nodding his head sagely.

"That's perfect Soun old friend, they'll be married in no time" Genma said with a huge smile on his face.

Then the two friends patted each other on the back and went off to celebrate their future success.

* * *

It's now much later in the night every light is off inside the house. But there is a person still awake and he is currently sitting on the roof with his legs hanging off the side of the roof.

"What is it that I must do?" Ranma seemed to ask the question to no one. "And why don't you just tell me instead of making me go on this wild goose chase."

He then looked up at the night sky with a look of deep thought on his face. He then pulled a jewel that looked like a emerald that was green in color. "And why do I have a feeling it has something to do with this jewel." He finished to himself. And then he whispered one word into the wind. "Maria"

* * *

It is now morning in the Tendo Household. But only Kasumi seems to be up and making breakfast.

"Only a bit more salt and it will be perfect" she said to herself but when she turned around she screamed "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" in surprise because Ranma was standing directly behind her looking at her oddly.

"Did you need some help?" Ranma asked her with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh my" said a blushing Kasumi who then seemed to get herself under control "No that's okay Ranma, if you don't mind could I ask why your up this morning." she asked.

"I don't need much sleep to be fully operational." Ranma responded, while looking around the kitchen.

"Um...okay" said a confused looking Kasumi.

"If you don't my assistance I'll be in the back yard." said Ranma as he left the house.

"Okay I'll call you when Breakfast id ready." called out Kasumi as he left.

* * *

Around an hour later Kasumi called out to the rest of the house **"BREAKFAST IS READY"**

This caused the rest of the house hold to come into the living room gradually, and once everybody got there everybody started to eat. Genma was eating at an alarming rate, but everybody, well okay only Kasumi noticed Ranma was not eating at all.

"Ranma aren't you hungry, your not eating anything?" Kasumi asked with a worried expression on her face.

Ranma looked surprised that she would ask or worry about him, but quickly brought himself back to looking expressionless face. "You don't need to worry about me Kasumi, I have worked out a technique that makes it to where I don't need to eat to gain nourishment."

"Oh yeah and what's that pervert." growled Akane.

If Ranma heard her he didn't show it.

"Well aren't you going to tell us?" asked Nabiki much calmer then Akane did.

"Fine" Ranma muttered but everybody at the table still heard him. "It's quite simple I just gather the energy that is all around us and the energy other people waste and it is that, that keeps me nourished." He explained like he was talking to little children.

"Oh that reminds me" proclaimed Soun "Since you children couldn't make up your minds on who was going to be engaged we choose for you." said Soun happily while Genma was nodding his head happily. "And we choose that Ranma and Akane are to be engaged" gushed Soun.

"What if you thi" Akane's little tirade was cut off by a low almost growling voice that scared everyone in the room coming from Ranma.

"Are you making decisions for me again Genma" Ranma said Genma's name with nothing but malice "Do I need to put you back in your place." He finished that sentence with a hateful glare at Genma.

Before Soun could say something Ranma added "Let me warn you pain is not so far away from death."

After that the room became death fully silent.

"Well boy" Genma said nervously "I signed you up for school."

"Whatever" said Ranma finally looking away from his father.

"Well I got to go" said Nabiki getting up from the table.

"Wait" exclaimed Akane "I'll come with you."

"What are you talking about you have to show Ranma the way" explained Nabiki as she left.

"I'm ready" Ranma stated as he stood up.

"Fine" growled Akane stomping off and being trailed by Ranma.

* * *

We now join Akane and Ranma again walking on the sidewalk towards their school.

"When we get to the school we don't know each other" proclaimed Akane.

"That's fine by me" said Ranma while walking down the street.

"How can you talk to your father like that have you no honor?" asked Akane.

"Feh, honor, what a meaningless concept that only allows the weak to control the strong." Ranma responded to her question.

"Greet another honor less boy." mutter Akane to herself who then started to run when she reached school grounds and screamed **"I HATE BOYS!"**

Akane then ran into a crowd of boys while pummeling them with her fists.

Ranma just walked up to the scene raised an eyebrow and muttered to himself "How pointless" then walked onto the school.

* * *

The next scene we see Nabiki sitting in her classroom reading a magazine. When a boy walked up to her.

"A word if you will Nabiki Tendo?" asked a boy in a bad Shakespeare like voice.

"What do you want Kuno" asked Nabiki as she put down her magazine and faced him.

"Who was that boy, my 'Fierce Tigress' Akane walked onto school grounds today." asked the boy we now know as Kuno.

"5,000 yen" responded Nabiki.

"I detest you" said Kuno as he pulled a wad of bills and handed them over to Nabiki.

"That's nice" responded Nabiki as she counted the money he handed over to her. Once she made sure the right amount was there she said "His name is Ranma Saotome he and his father are staying with us" and then she smirked and said "and he's engaged to Akane."

"**WHAT!"** screamed Kuno "I will not allow this travesty to continue" he then ran out of his classroom towards the one that Ranma and Akane reside in.

When he was gone Nabiki smiled even wider and thought to herself 'That's what you get Ranma on one threatens me.'

* * *

"Okay class today we have a new student today, Ranma Saotome please stand up." the teacher said.

With that Ranma stood up and waved to the class and then sat back down.

The rest of the class looked in his direction and seemed to size him up. While Akane just continued to glare hatefully at him.

"I won't allow it" screamed Kuno as he barged into the room kendo sword drawn and ready to use.

"What are you doing in this classroom Kuno" drawled the teacher no one paid attention to him.

"You fiend Ranma, I won't allow your engagement to the fierce Akane to go through." ranted Kuno.

Screams could be heard from the students saying things like "Akane how could you" or "I thought you didn't like boys."

Akane then stood up and screamed "No it was are parents, we never agreed."

Ranma then stood and addressed Kuno and said "Firstly I don't even know who you are."

"Oh forgive me for not introducing myself" started Kuno "I a"

"Don't Care" Ranma said cutting him off and dismissing him with a flick of his hand. "Secondly how did you even find out about it." Ranma asked.

"The mercenary Nabiki told me for a mere 5,000 yen" said Kuno proudly.

"Whatever" responded Ranma "Finally if I wanted to be with Akane, which I don't, but if I did you couldn't stop me" finished Ranma with a glare at Kuno.

"I strike" Kuno screamed thrusting his sword at Ranma's head, but hitting nothing but air. Ranma just moved his head a little to the left dodging the attack. Then Kuno attacked again and again Ranma dodged without moving his feet.

"Your much to slow, you have to be faster" commented a bored looking Ranma.

"How dare yo" Kuno's reply was cut short by Ranma punching him in the gut knocking the wind of him and knocking him out.

"How pathetic" said a disappointed looking Ranma. He then calmly picked Kuno up and walked over to an open window.

"Ranma what are you doing" screamed Akane.

Ranma looked to her and then smirked evilly and said "I'm taking out the trash" and then through him out the window from three stories up and then calmly sat back down in his seat.

All the other students rushed to the window to see what happened to Kuno. When they got there they saw Kuno floating in the pool.

Then the students went back to there seats. One of them said "Man that was a good throw, right in the pool good aim."

"There's a pool?" Ranma questioned making all the students around him move there desk away from him.

* * *

We now cut to the end of the school day and we see Nabiki walking out of the school. When she looked up from her walking she saw Ranma leaning against the wall right outside the school.

'Hmm...I wonder what he wants.' Nabiki thought to herself. She then vocalized that thought out loud.

"You sold information to Kuno about me" Ranma stated, without emotion.

"I did?" asked Nabiki trying to look innocent.

"I know you did." said Ranma who then took a step towards her and grabbed Nabiki in the front fo her shirt with one hand and picked her up off the ground. "Consider this your warning don't sell anything about me to anyone, you don't want to be in my way because I'll just run you over." He then let go of her and started to walk a way.

"You think you can threaten me Saotome." Nabiki said in a condescending tone.

"Heh, you don't understand Nabiki, you and your family are nothing but bugs to me, and if even one of them get annoying enough you just don't step on one of them you destroy the whole nest, understand." Ranma said with a evil smile on his face then continued walking down the street. Leaving a nervous looking Nabiki in his wake.

* * *

End Chapter 1

(1)- translates to "Ranma you idiot"

I hope I didn't murder Kuno's character that much.

Also a lot of people seem to think I was going to make Ryouga Sonic's reincarnation. This is wrong I was just saying Sonic is going to be Shadow's main rival not Ryouga.

Also remember this is **NOT GOING TO BE AN AKANE/RANMA STORY.**

Thanks for all the ideas and reviews. Look at my profile for a like to my website where you can get more info on this story and my other one.

See you all next time.


	3. Rivalry?

Shadow's Change

Chapter 2- Rivalry?

Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma or Sonic

* * *

Premise- Ranma is the reincarnated form of Shadow the Hedgehog, I wonder how different Ranma's life will be. Xover with Sonic.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Start Chapter

* * *

"Boy we need to talk about something" Genma said while walking into the Tendo's dojo and seeing Ranma mediating in the center of it.

"And what exactly would that be" Ranma replied while opening one eye and looking at his father.

"Your actions at school of course" Genma stated now sitting across from his son.

"If your speaking of that fool, he warranted it for attacking me without just cause" Ranma responded while closing his eyes again.

Genma looked at him confused for a minute and asked "Fool?"

"If you don't know what I'm talking about then it obviously isn't that, so then why have you decided to interrupt my meditation time" Ranma responded with his eyes still closed.

Genma then seemed to dismiss Ranma's earlier comment and said "No, I'm talking about the way you treated Akane today."

At this Ranma sighed, opened his eyes and seemed to give up on meditating and asked his father "And what exactly did I do wrong to little miss princess?"

"You practically ignored her all day" Genma said to Ranma chastising him.

"Feh, she told me to act like I didn't know her and that's how I treat people I don't know, especially people I don't respect" at this Ranma gained a thoughtful expression and said "A matter of fact, I seem to ignore a lot of the people I do know."

"The schools must be joined" Genma said sagely.

"What schools are you exactly talking about, if you haven't noticed this school doesn't seem to be holding their end of the bargain if Akane is the best they have" Ranma responded.

"Be that as it may, you still must marry Akane" Genma said, not disagreeing with Ranma's statement.

Ranma scoffed at his father's statement and said in a conesending tone "There is little chance of my marrying the little Tendo."

"THE SCHOOL'S MUST BE JOINED" Genma said doing his best impression of Soun's Demon Head attack, but only managing making his face red and looking constipated.

Ranma started to chuckle at his father's pathetic attempt and said while getting up and said "You know if uniting the schools is so important, you could always marry Soun."

At this Genma's face turned from red to white and he started to choke, while Ranma left the room laughing.

* * *

Night now fell over the Tendo's house and everyone had turned in for the night.

When all of a sudden a person dressed in all black, jumped over the wall that surrounding the house. The outfit the intruder was wearing did nothing to hide the person's figure, showing that it was obviously a girl.

The black clothed girl then silently crept her way to the house. She then made a jump that a normal person wouldn't have been able to make and grabbed onto the windowsill of the guestroom and peered inside. Her shoulders then seemed to drop in disappointment when she only a saw a panda sleeping inside.

She then quietly jumped back down and made her way out of the yard, like she wasn't even there.

Unknown to the trespasser a set of eyes followed her every movement up until the point where she left the yard. For sitting up on top of the roof was Ranma where he was once again thinking to himself over the night.

"So they did follow me here" Ranma contemplated to himself "Should have known they would come for me."

Ranma then smirked and said "At least this well make things more interesting."

Ranma then took out the green stone from before and started staring with intense scrutiny and muttered "Yes, very interesting indeed."

* * *

The next morning we see Ranma who is in his cursed form and Akane walking down the sidewalk on there way to school.

"Are you sure you don't want to get some hot water?" Akane asked of Ranma again.

Ranma sighed and said "Once again Akane, but this time I'll go slow so you can understand, I don't really care what form I happen to be in, it's basically the same for me either way" Ranma answered.

"But...but you're a guy!" Akane exclaimed.

At this Ranma raised an eyebrow and said dully "So why does it even matter to you what form I'm in" then Ranma shrugged, and said suggestively "Besides if we do marry, think of all the fun we could have with this form."

This caused Akane to start to sputter incoherently and then scream **"PERVERT!"** and try to hit Ranma again only to miss once again and find Ranma currently standing behind her. At this Akane became even more enraged and knowing it was futile to try and hit Ranma again just stomped away angrily.

Ranma watched her curiously as she stomped off "Hmm... I could have sworn her taste leaned more towards the female gender, so either I'm wrong or she is in denial" Ranma commented to herself, then disappeared from the spot she was currently standing, running at speeds where she seemed little more then a blur.

* * *

When Akane did finally make it to the school the sight that greeted her made her mouth agape.

For the normal brigade of brawlers that would attack her for a date were lying on the ground either unconscious or moaning in pain., and leaning against the gate that surrounded the school was Ranma sill in female form with her arms crossed just under her bust.

"It's about time, do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you" Ranma said with a smirk on her face.

"But how...you...I" Akane sputtered incoherently trying to figure out how Ranma not only made it to school before her, but also took care of the hentai brigade as well. While Ranma continued to do nothing but smirk at her.

Seeing this made Akane forget her earlier confusion and start to feel nothing but anger again, but knowing it was futile to try and strike Ranma and nothing else to care anger on she just stomped her way past Ranma and into the school.

Ranma seeing this did nothing but shrug her shoulders laughing to herself and calming walked into the school causally walking by all the downed fighters. While the rest of the student population that weren't in the fight did nothing but gawk at her.

In the middle of the knocked out fighters laid the insane kendoist himself, fighting a losing battle to stay conscience. "Streaked-Haired Valkyrie" " Kuno murmured to himself before joining his fellow fighters into blissful rest.

* * *

The last bell of the day rung signaling to the students that the day was finally over, and they were free to leave.

A couple of minutes later a now male Ranma calmly walked out of Furinkan High School, hands in his pocket, with his still scowling fiancee next to him.

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, Ranma just sighed and said to her "Look, you don't like me and I can careless about how you feel, so I have to ask you this why do you insist on following me."

Turning her to side opposite of where he was she said in a condescending tone "Look I can't help it if your staying where I live, and since where're going to the same place we each walk to the same route."

They began walking, Akane not even noticing that Ranma didn't go towards the Tendo Dojo, but a secluded grassy field, that was right next to the school.

Looking down at her and smiling , Ranma suddenly put his hand up stopping her process.

Looking down at his hand and seeing how dangerously close it was to her bosom, she started to yell "PER..." only to be interrupted by the ground in front of them exploding upwards causing rocks to rain down where they stood.

Staring wide-eyed at the destruction caused Akane could do nothing but gape at the scene, while Ranma kept his gaze impassive and uncaring.

When the dust finally began to disappear, inside the newly created crater a boy, who was wearing a tiger stripped bandana, a large traveling pack was kneeling inside of it. An umbrella was in his hands the tip of it embedded into the ground. The kid then picked the umbrella up and leaned it against his shoulders.

He looked up at Ranma hatefully and spat out "I've finally found you, and this time your not going to run away from me."

Raising an eyebrow at the boy Ranma said "Run, when have I ever run from you."

Scoffing at him, the boy said angrily "I've got you this time, I'll finally get my revenge."

And before Ranma could respond, he swung his umbrella down into the spot that Ranma was standing only to hit nothing but air before hitting the ground causing yet another small crater.

When Ranma seemed to just materialize behind the boy and say "Do I even know you."

Turning around and throwing a punch at were he heard the voice, he hit nothing but air again, before saying hatefully "Don't act like you don't know me, because of you I've seen hell."

Seeing the action a crowd of students started to pile up, looking on at the scene that was developing.

The boy ignoring the crowd that was forming looked around for his enemy before hearing, Ranma proclaim arrogantly from behind him again "Hell really, what's it like."

Snarling he said "Stand still and I'll show you."

Turning around he glared hatefully at his foe, while all Ranma did was stand there and stare at him impassively with that cocky smile and his face.

"Before I soundly defeat you, I just wanted to know, who are you?" Ranma questioned, smile never leaving his face.

"Fine, since my despair as slipped your mind, my name is Ryouga Hibiki remember me now" Ryouga snarled at him, showing that he had two little fangs instead of the normal set of teeth.

Tapping his index finger against his chin, Ranma seemed to be in deep thought before looking at him and saying "Can't say that I do, but then again I don't take the time to remember anybody let alone weaklings."

"Weaklings" Ryouga repeated before screaming "I'll show you" and proceeded to rip off a number of head bands and throw them at the standing Ranma.

But once again not hitting his intended target but instead a tree standing behind him, sawing off some of it's branches.

"That's quite the technique" Ranma stated standing in the same place he moments ago disappeared from "Unfortunately, your much to slow to even have a hope of hitting me."

Growling he screamed incoherently before tossing even more of his bandanas at Ranma and once again missing his mark, but this time before Ryouga could even register what was happening Ranma appeared in front of him, brought his fist back and bringing it forward so fast, it caused a minor seismic boom, his fist engraved into Ryouga's abdomen.

Ryouga's eyes flew open in pain, before slumping down seemingly out of it, the only thing keeping him up was Ranma's hand.

At this Ranma lost his smile and seemed disappointed before saying emotionlessly "Your to slow, even to fall."

With that Ranma took his fist from Ryouga's stomach, and with nothing holding Ryouga up he fell to the ground.

Scoffing at him Ranma turned his back on him, his long hair flipping over his shoulder and started to walk away from his downed opponent.

Only to stop when he heard Ryouga mutter "I'm not done yet."

Turning around he was quite surprised to see Ryouga start to stand, grinding his teeth in either pain or anger.

"You won't beat me so easily" Ryouga said, then getting into a fighting stance again.

Ranma still looking bored, casually said "Listen, this may have been entertaining at first, but now this is just getting boring, so if you would just fall back on the ground then I can just simply be on my way."

Ryouga's anger increased with Ranma's declaration and said to him "I won't stop till your six feet under."

After saying this Ryouga charged like a berserker, with his fist raised high intending to hit his sworn enemy.

Seeing this Ranma said "Then you leave me no choice."

A red aura started to flow from Ranma's body, and the smirk on his face became sinister and evil.

Ryouga continued his charge either ignoring or not seeing the changes.

Before Ryouga came close enough to hit him, Ranma spoke out loud and in a dark tone that seemed to echo all over the school "Chaos Blast."

* * *

The glow that enveloped the smirking Ranma, made all bystanders shield their eyes. When a shock wave flew out from where Ranma was standing knocking everybody to the ground. Followed closely by an explosion that rocketed the ground, and caused debris to fly in every direction, but miraculously not injuring any of the bystanders.

When the people finally regained their bearings and looked up at the devastation that was caused by Ranma's move, and it seemed that some sort of tornado ran through the area turning everything asunder.

When the dust finally cleared away from where the blast originated they were shocked by what they saw.

If the perimeter was bad the middle was worse. What used to be a wonderful field full of grass, flowers and trees was now nothing more then a giant crater, and inside that crater was the bloody, bruised and battered body of Ryouga, and standing on a branch of a tree that barely survived the horrific blast was Ranma.

Smirking at the downed figure, Ranma's eyes that earlier were a nice shade of blue, were now a bloody red. Calling out to the unmoving form of Ryouga he said "Foolish human, did you actually think you could beat me, the Ultimate Life Form."

Before starting to chuckle, and this time when Ranma turned to leave the field, nobody tried to stop him, and Akane made no move to follow.

* * *

Just outside of Nerima a group that consisted of two people were walking around seemingly lost.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" a kid whose hair was a bright blue and stuck out in every which way asked of his companion.

Sighing to himself the kid, who seemed to be younger then the other said in an exasperated tone "Yeah, once again I'm sure this is the right way." This kid had orangish brown hair, but for some odd reason tied it off into two separate ponytails in the back of his head.

Rubbing the back of his head nervously the blue haired boy said to his companion "Sorry, but you know that I hate going this slow."

Looking up from the device he was holding the brown haired boy said to his friend "Yeah I know, but if we want to find the object we can't make any mistakes, and my readings indicate that there is a signal originating from this city" the boy said pointing at the city they were walking towards.

"Bout time" the blue haired boy commented before looking up at the sign next to the road they were walking on "Hmmm...Nerima" he read before shrugging his shoulders and saying "Never heard of it."

* * *

End Chapter

Here it is chapter 2, sorry it took so long but with real life and other stories have been kinda busy. I'm hoping the next chapter doesn't take nearly this long. And before anyone complains about possible errors, I did not get this one edited by anybody else, which is what I would normally do because I wanted to get it out because of how long it took me to post it.

See yea next time

Sampson12187


End file.
